AGE doesn't MATTER
by XxXs T a R i n T h E s K yXxX
Summary: Molly doesn't believe in Valentines day, can Arthur change that? Written for the Will you be my Valentine Challenge on Hp Challenges forum.


A G E doesn't M A T T E R

"L**o**v**e** i**s** t**h**a**t** c**o**n**d**i**t**i**o**n **i**n **w**h**i**c**h**

t**h**e **h**a**p**p**i**n**e**s**s** o**f** a**n**o**t**h**e**r **p**e**r**s**o**n **i**s

**e**s**s**e**n**t**i**a**l** t**o** y**o**u**r** o**w**n. " ~ Robert Heinlein

* * *

All Molly could remember from her love life, when she was still studying at Hogwarts was the time the Fat lady told her off when she sneaked out of the dormitories to have a 'little' midnight stroll with dearest Arthur. The rest, she had certainly forgotten because of early marriage and the status of being a young mother. Molly doesn't regret her choice of lifestyle, but raising 7 children and losing one isn't easy to handle. The emotional turmoil, the repeated stress and the constant yelling is never easy for any mother. Because of her 7 children she had completely forgotten about her own birthday (Arthur had to _remind_ her what day it was.), wedding anniversary (Arthur forgets about them too.) and of course, valentines day. After all this February occasion is only for youngsters with _time_ to enjoy it. But now, she's free to celebrate it too. Isn't she?

"Percy said he couldn't come. He had a date with Audrey. Pretty girl isn't she?" Arthur Weasley asked as he sat down the family's old orange sofa.

"Not as pretty as our Fleur." Molly joked. After the werewolf incident, Fleur and Molly had gotten along well. And Fleur's not as bad as they thought she was. Fleur is actually a sweet, loving and caring person not just some pretty face, no wonder her little Bill fell in love with her. "Are they touring Egypt again?"

"I'm not sure… " said Arthur. Arthur looked noticed a new picture frame adorning there small living room. He squinted his eyes trying to recall who's in the picture when Molly noticed him.

"That's us dear. We were holding hands." Molly went over the picture and pointed at there intertwined hands. Arthur just nodded, his gaze not leaving the picture.

"I thought it was Ginny. She looks like you." Molly smiled. Back in her younger days, anybody would mistake her as little Ginny. "Oh, look! You're wearing the heart-shaped pendant I gave you for the first Valentines we would be spending!" Arthur pointed at one of the pictures below.

"I always adored it." Molly softly said and found Arthur's hand holding hers' gently. Like how they would always do when life was still so simple and young. Arthur and Molly looked at the photos and found themselves cuddling like pre-teens.

"We're a little old for this, don't you think dear?" Molly laughed as she pulled away from Arthur's embrace. Molly was always the house-wife type and had long forgotten about the romance in her relationship.

"Did you forget about today Molly?" Arthur asked puzzled. He never thought women would forget what today is, he only thought Molly didn't bother celebrating what today was because of their children and their needs. But now that all of them have their own dates… This is unacceptable! And women were supposed to be the ones showing _affection._ Arthur continued. "Why. Today's Valentines! Did you forget?"

"It is?" said Molly. It didn't surprise her, today's just like any other ordinary day.

"Molly…"

"Arthur?"

"Don't you want to celebrate it?"

"We never did… What's so special about it anyway? We only celebrated it once. Back when we were young, " said Molly. She never expected this from Arthur. Arthur just stood there looking tad bit disappointment at Molly's lack of interest in the yearly occasion. "We're old Arthur. We shouldn't be flirting with each other like we're at Ginny's age!"

Arthur didn't look upset after he heard what Molly said. Instead, he went over his muggle collection to look for something. He was making a big mess but he continued.

"What are you doing dear?"

"I finally found it." Arthur dusted off a square like muggle object and placed it on the living room table. Molly looked at Arthur looking for an explanation. Arthur pressed a button on the muggle device and music started to play.

"Molly may I have this dance?"

_The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you_

"Arthur. Aren't we-"

_You can take the darkness from the pit of the night  
And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright  
_

"Too old? No, Molly. In fact we're just at the right age." Arthur smiled and pulled Molly into a waltz in the small living room careful to hit anything.

_I've gotta follow it 'cause everything I know  
Well it's nothing till I give it to you_

"I'm not a dancer Arthur, you know that." Molly laughed.

_I can make the runner stumble  
I can make the final block_

"Nonsense. Muggles can do it then so can wizards!" Arthur twirled Molly slowly.

_And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle  
I can make all the stadiums rock_

"What would the kids say?" bugged Molly. Her left hand on Arthur's shoulder and her right hand intertwined with Arthur. She felt like she was in the Hogwarts ball. Young and fresh, ecstasy flowing through her veins. "They would certainly laugh at us."

_I can make tonight forever  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn _

"No Molly. They'll be jealous. They aren't having the time of their lives like us." Arthur joked. It seems like they were young again. Not caring who might see them dancing like idiots on their first time.

_I can make you every promise that has ever been made  
I can make all your demons be gone_

"Molly?"

"Yes, dear?"

_But I'm never gonna make it without you  
Do you really want to see me crawl_

"Happy Valentines."

_And I'm never gonna make it like you do  
Making love out of nothing at all _

"You too dear."_  
_

T **H** E…**E** N **D

* * *

**

A/N: This story is written for the **the Will you be my Valentine Challenge** of hp challenges. I used Making Love out of Nothing at all (song) by air supply :D

My Pairing: Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley

Prompts i got: cuddles (turned it into cuddling) :D, heart pendant, holding hands, affection, making love, flirting, unacceptable and anniversary.

I hope you enjoyed it please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
